bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Party
Big Time Party is the 11th episode of Big Time Rush. It aired on April 2, 2010. Plot Gustavo throws a party celebrating the band's album production but the boys find out that they are not invited to their own party. They want to throw a party at 2J but Mrs. Knight doesn't allow them to because they already have 2 warnings. A pillow fight involving everyone at the Palm Woods in the lobby - warning 1. And letting a giant octopus into the pool - warning 2. and if they violate Mr. Bitter's rule once more they will be eventually kicked out. However Mrs. Knight and Katie are off to San Diego and the boys decide to hold a 'social gathering' where everybody is allowed to only invite three guests. Carlos doesn't know who he should invite and invites the first three people from his phone contacts. He accidentally invites 'All Contacts' thinking that this is a person called 'Al Contacts' and hence the "social gathering" gets out of control. Bitters makes his way up to 2J when he suspects there's a party, so Kendall and Jo play music and make noise in the hallway to lead Bitters off the scent of the party. Meanwhile, James and Carlos bring the party down into the pool area which freaks Kendall out. Logan is trying to date Mercedes and Camille at the same time because they have both fallen in love with him, and he doesn't know what to do (Camille and Mercedes discover what he is doing and chuck him into the pool). Subplot Gustavo's formal party turns out to be very dull and boring. Griffin and the other members of the recording company are bored and it's assumable that Fujisaki, the founder of the recording company, might die out of boredom. Kelly and Gustavo try to bring some cheer and excitement into the party but all their attempts have failed. They then call Carlos to tell him that he and the other boys should come to the party but he refuses. Gustavo and all the other guests go to the party at the Palm Woods and Fujisaki and all the others enjoy themselves. Cast *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia *James Maslow as James Diamond *Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Tanya Chisholm and Kelly Wainwright *Ciara Bravo as Katie Knight *Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight *Kately Tarver as Jo Taylor *Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts *David Anthony Higgins as Mr. Bitters *Matt Riedy as Arthur Griffin *Koji Kataoka as Fujisaki *Barnett O'Hara as Guitar Dude Song(s) Featured *Big Time Rush *City Is Ours *Halfway There *Famous *Any Kind Of Guy Quotes :Carlos: I couldn't decide, so...I texted the first three people in my phone. Abigail Aaron, Andrea Adams, and Al Contacts. :Kendall: Carlos' phone It says ALL contacts! :James: You invited your whole phone?!?! ---- :Camille: Is it hot in here, or is it just you? :Logan: Uh, no, it's not hot in here. I was just making pizza bagels. ---- :Mercedes: I hope you're happy, Logan, because my heart is shattered and I will never love again! (Guitar Dude shows up) ...Hey, you're cute. You're my new boyfriend. :Guitar Dude: Cool. (Camille stares at Logan intimidatingly with her arms crossed over her chest) :Logan: I'm really sorry. I was a jerk. You're really mad at me, right? :Camille: Oh, big time. In fact, i've decided that I'm not talking to you for one whole week. But we can still dance. :Logan: You're really cool. You know that? :Camille: (covers Logan's mouth) Shhhhhh. No talking. ---- :James: We're teenagers! If we don't party, we could die. ---- :Kendall: You know, we're gonna laugh about this someday! :Jo: I'm laughing about it now! ---- :Kendall: So we do have things in common! Tricking building managers, dancing, and hockey! :Jo: Yes, yes and still no! ---- :Kendall: (pushing Jo out of the room) No! No, and let's talk about it on the way to the lobby. :Camille:(to Kendall) Hey, have you seen Logan? :Kendall: Sure...lots of times. Trivia *The "Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood" make their first appearance in this episode. They appear again in Welcome Back Big Time. *This is the second time we see Carlos and James playing with their food. The first time being in Big Time Mansion. *This is Mercedes Griffin and Fujisaki's second and last appearance on the show so far. It is not known if they will return. *This is the first time James says Hollywood twice with Logan telling him he said it twice followed with James responding "You bet I did!" The second time was in Big Time Beach Party, but James said party twice with Logan telling him he said it twice and James responding, "You bet I did!" 111 11